When It All Comes To Me
by Crystalia Celeste
Summary: Freiya is just a Death Note fangirl which happened to wish to have Death Note for herself, in which her wish was granted, with Death Note, she can kill anyone as she pleased. Meanwhile, in the After Life, L was assigned to retrieve the Death Note that has fallen into other dimension. Does this mean that he have to fight Kira once more? LxOC


**When It All Comes To Me**

**A/N : Hello everyone, I know that I have any other fanfic that still to be update, I promised you that I will update it! But, I can't help to write the new story! XD**

**Again, I'm sorry if there're grammar mistakes, English is my second language.**

**Chapter 1- The Real Death Note**

**(Normal POV)**

"I hate her!" The girl around 17 shouted angrily to no one at the moment. She has long dark blue hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a green high school uniform. She slammed her school bag hard on her bed as she sat down. She took a moment to calm herself, and then going to the living room, turning on the TV.

She smiled as she watched her favorite anime, Death Note. She watched in fascination as she saw the person died one by one using the Death Note. She bit her lip, 'I wish I had a Death Note. I can kill anyone as I pleased…' she thought, and laughing inwardly. 'Oh no, what the hell was I thinking? If I do that, then I was no better than Kira himself, although I prefer L more… he is like a cute panda!'

"Freiya, are you home?" a soft voice called her along with the sound of door.

Freiya, took a glance at the door, and smiled, "Hi, Lily! I thought you didn't come!"

A girl with short curly brown hair opened the door slowly and smiled kindly, "Of course not! Oh yes, here I brought you some spaghetti for lunch!" she said as she gave her a plastic bag with spaghetti inside, then, she examined her and sighed, "You're not getting this until you change your clothes first! Didn't you realize that you're still wearing the uniform?"

Freya pouted, "Not really when I watched Death Note, I forgot all of my surroundings."

"But, I demanded you to change it now!"

"Yes, yes…" with it, she retreated back to her room, changing her clothes quickly to a short black jeans and white tank-top. After that, she went back to the living room where Lily was waiting.

"Took you long enough." Lily said as Freya just ignored her and grabbed the spaghetti.

"Ne Lily…" Freya asked, while eating her spaghetti and still watching the Death Note.

"What is it?"

"I hate Mikane… I hate her for replacing me, it should be me to join the Ballet competition! Not-Not that bit*h!" she sneered, her face full of anger and hatred.

Lily just sighed, she obviously knows her problem, "I understand, but Miss Leana chose her, you know… there's nothing you can do…"

Freiya flinched at her last statement, it was true there's nothing she can do to change it… But," She looked at the anime in front of her, her eyes looking at the Death Note whom Light was holding, "I wish I can write her name in that Death Note…"

Lily's eyes widened in surprised, sure she knows that her best friend adores Death Note, not just the anime though but also the Death Note book itself, "If you think like that, you mean you want Mikane to… die?" she asked her.

"That's true." She answered without hesitation, her eyes flashed cold like a stone. "You do know why I thought this far, don't you?" she paused, took a moment to glare at Lily with her cold eyes. "The world's ballet competition is my only way for getting my parents to respect and be proud of me… There will be no other competition that compared to it… and, after I practices without rest, what did I get? I wasn't chose! Instead, that bit*ch Mikane was the one to chose as the represented of school just because she used money!" Freiya screamed loudly, letting out her feelings of anger.

Lily frowned, looking at her best friend worriedly, "I-"

But before Lily could said anything, Freiya cut off, "No, don't you say you understand if in fact that you don't!"

"Fine, sorry, I'm just worried!" Lily snapped back, but then she sighed, "I will… leave for now, just… please enjoy your lunch…" with that, she walk out and closed the door.

Freiya just watching back the anime, and sighed. 'I'm sorry Lily, but I just can't help that I want Mikane to die… I… I want Death Note…'

**At night…**

"Yes Mom, I understand… alright, see you soon." She ended it and put the phone in the drawer. And then, she lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling, 'Why can't they spend time with me? At least I want them to come to my birthday… but, they're always work..' she sighed sadly and began to close her eyes.

**At tomorrow morning…**

Freya opened her eyes slowly as she yawned, she's still sleepy, but she have school today. When she's trying to get up, she couldn't help but shock at the sight of a gift on her desk. She grabbed it and stared at it, the gift is wrapped nicely with a black ribbon on top. Freya frowned, 'Who sent this? And when?' and then she just shrugged and put it into her bag and going to take a bath.

After she finished have breakfast, she grabbed her bag and quickly go to school.

**At the school…**

"Lily…" she called her best friend hesitantly.

Lily just turned to look at her and slightly frowned, "…Yes?"

"I'm sorry. About yesterday."

Lily sighed, she herself know that she can't be mad at her best friend for a long time, "It's okay… I'm sorry too because I just left you in that state…"

"No no, it's my fault, I was just carried away yesterday…" she shrugged and smiled, "Anyway, do you remember what day is today?" she asked, looked hopeful.

Lily just giggled, and punched her arm playfully, "Of course! Happy Birthday!"

**Meanwhile in the Shinigami Realm…**

"What? You gave your Death Note to…!" a Shinigami yelled at her daughter angrily, her eyes staring at her in disbelief.

"Why not, it's 'her' birthday anyway, of course I'm going to give her what she wished…" a young Shinigami pouted, although she wasn't looking at her mother's angry eyes.

Her mother sighed in defeat, there's no use to be angry with her anymore, "Alright, but… you do know the consequences if human has a Death Note, right?"

She nodded and smiling cheerfully, "Yes, I do. That's why, when she touch it, I will be the one to following her!"

**Back to Freiya and Lily…**

"Well then, see you Freiya!"

"Bye, Lily!" she waved at her. She walked to her house and opened the door slowly, the house was empty, no sound was heard. Freiya just walked to her room and opened her bag and took the gift inside. She held it carefully and began to open it, and there… she gasped.

"De-Death Note! My God, I really want this kind of Death Note replica! Actually, I'm even thinking to buy about through the anime shop!" she squealed excitedly.

"Hum? I see you've touched the Note?" a cheerful voice came behind her made Freiya jump in surprised. She quickly turned around, and found there's a child there… her eyes narrowed, 'No… not just a child… she has black wings and claws… and judging by her words, she is…'

The child looked up with her big brown eyes and smiled, "I am Leyna! Nice to meet you! Oh, and I'm also a Shinigami!" she beamed.

Freiya isn't sure what to do, first she receive a gift in her desk, and then, when she opened it, it was actually Death Note, and… the real Death Note? Not just a replica like she often saw in anime shop! And, here there's a small child with Shinigami appearance talking to her!

"Is this a dream?" Freiya asked dumbly.

The child just shook her head, still smiling, "No you're not dreaming, silly! Well, you see, um, actually Death Note and the exact world you saw in the anime is exist! But in other dimension! In fact, actually there are so many dimension that you don't know!"

Freya raised her eyebrows, she asked again, "So, to put it simply, Death Note is… real?"

"That's true! But, as I said, it is in other dimension that nobody can reached except the Shinigami and Angels gave permission!"

"Oh…" she just nodded, honestly she still wasn't sure about this whole thing happened to her. Can she just be a normal otaku?

"And… why chose me?"

"I've been watching you for a while, and decided that today's your birthday, I'm planning to give my Death Note to you! Do you like it?" Leyna asked innocently.

Freya smiled kindly at her, "Yes! Yes of course! T-thanks so much, Leyna-chan! You don't know how much I wanted this!"

"Well then, what are you waiting for? I thought there's someone you want to kill?" Leyna suddenly smirked, her cheerful tone and smile gone.

"Yes… I didn't forget it…"

**Meanwhile in the After Life…**

"I'm so *** boring, L!" a guy with dirty blonde hair grumbled.

Meanwhile L just ignoring him and just in a blink of eye, a sound of flapping wings were heard. Mello was alarmed, he doesn't like Angels very much, the last time an Angel came to him, it was just to threatened him not to swore in After Life, not that Mello was really cared, but then the angel took his chocolate and that was enough to make Mello go ballistic.

"Is there anything wrong, Angel-san?" L said politely, although he knows that if Angel ever visited, there's two things : to threatened those who didn't follow the rules or to informed there's trouble.

"Yes, L Lawliet. I was told that Death Note has fallen to human world."

L and just raised an eyebrow, "And..?" honestly, he himself didn't think that why it was a big deal for him, after all he was dead, and all the problem in human world has taken care of Near.

"L Lawliet, please listen carefully, this Death Note didn't fall into your dimension, but in the other."

"What do you mean?"

"We know that we never told you and everyone about this, but in this universe, there are lots of dimension. And, this Death Note had fallen into one of the Dimension…"

"So… you want me to retrieve it?" he stated to the point.

"You're really a sharp one, L Lawliet. That's true, I assigned you to retrieve the Death Note." With that, the angel vanished into thin air.

"Are you really going to go, L?" Mello asked.

L nodded, "Well, just think it as fate."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : yay! I hope you all like my newest story! And if one of you're wondering when I will update the chapter 4 of "Email To L" no need to worry, because I'm working on it now! ^^ Don't forget to Review!**

_-Sign_

_Renna_


End file.
